


The Power of Nothing

by Worker_9



Category: Original Work
Genre: Armor, Armpit Hair, Breast Fucking, Cunnilingus, F/M, Facials, Kissing, Large Breasts, Light Scent Kink, Magic, Nihilism, Pubic Hair, Sweat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:07:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28156578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Worker_9/pseuds/Worker_9
Summary: Contrary to popular belief, the Void Priests did not aim to destroy the world. Nasir was just here for shopping. And when a mysterious woman in plate armor bought the last of what he wanted, he would stop at nothing to take it from her. But it wouldn’t be easy. Concealed beneath her armor were two big obstacles to his plan.Request fill for Anonymous.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anonymous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous/gifts).



Nasir looked at the severed heads and smiled. He counted twenty two of them impaled on the pikes. Heads with skin all dry and leathery, heads with lips shriveled and twisted into a parody of mirth, heads with eye sockets as empty as the holy emblem on his blood-red robe. It was a beautiful sight. The dry desert winds preserved flesh even as they scoured away stone. It left plenty of time for the bustling crowds of the Brass Spire marketplace to see what a Void Priest knew, what he believed with conviction deeper than conscious thought. Death was all around you.

Their beautiful decay was marred only by the knowledge that those men had earned their deaths cheaply. The Council of Eight brooked no violence within the city, and the scimitars of their djinn mercenaries flashed a sharp and ominous warning. Here the whole world came to trade, locals and foreigners alike, and ancient grievances bowed down to ancient greed. There was no fighting in Brass Spire, on pain of death. It was bad for business.

Nasir let his coin pouch jangle as he pushed his way through the crowd. Here the jewelers sold bright gems that hummed with magical potential, protected from thievery by curses embroidered into their table cloths. Gaudy trinkets for the masses, every one of them. Nasir had superior taste.

His superiors had entrusted him with the purchase of one particular stone. Something rare, and as with all things of spiritual worth, something useless. The name was an understatement. Night Quartz was not merely black as night. Night Quartz was the color of the true Void.

The caravan had arrived, and the tax collectors had taken their cut, and the sun was up, and there was no time to waste. It would be farther back, away from the broad streets where tourists swarmed like flies on camel dung. As Nasir walked, he saw gems he did not recognize. They lacked the sparkle of those on the stalls lining the main thoroughfare, yet they were still too colorful, too _alive_. He continued walking.

And then he saw it, or rather he saw the space where it sat, for no light could escape the surface of Night Quartz. From starlight to noonday sun, it remained so profoundly black that only a jagged outline was discernible, like a hole cut into the world. Nasir’s vision narrowed, drawn to the gem, as inexorably as death. The crowds, the market stalls, the wizened old shopkeeper, they all faded away. Nasir closed his eyes and felt the Void embrace him. He reached out for it.

Something cold and hard was under his hand. Something moving. “Sir,” came the wavering voice of the shopkeeper, “the stone is already sold.”

Nasir opened his eyes. His hand was touching a black painted steel gauntlet, which held the Night Quartz in its grasp. The gem’s new owner pulled it away from him. It was somebody wearing a full suit of Northern-style plate armor, all painted black, with narrow waist, round breastplate, and a helmet with a pointed visor obscuring the face. A long sword hung sheathed at their side.

“Better luck next time, death-freak,” came a cheerful voice from within the helmet, which left Nasir reeling in confusion for a moment before he realized it was the voice of a woman. “You’ll have to destroy the world with something else.” She turned and left, her sabatons clanking on the cobblestone.

Nasir scanned the table with growing alarm. No more? She’d taken the last piece of Night Quartz, and it would be months until the next caravan. He turned to the shopkeeper. “You have another?”

“Hmm…” he replied, with agonizing slowness. “My apologies, good sir. Perhaps I may interest you in one of these fine—”

Certainly not. Nasir turned after the armored stranger, almost running. She was still in sight, still close enough that he could catch up. Not too fast. He would have to be sneaky, like he was meeting an old friend. And fortune favored him, for the crowd grew denser, and the stranger’s progress slowed. But she had the advantage, so he would have to pick his words carefully. Polite and humble, to lure her into a false sense of security.

“Foolish one, your ignorance betrays you,” said Nasir. He carefully refrained from laughing.

“Get lost,” said the woman in the armor.

“Think not our goal is so mundane as destroying the world. The world is already destroyed. No act of will can change it. There is nothing to change.”

“Do I have to call the guards?”

“It would be a most regrettable error. But cooperate, and I can richly reward you—”

“It’s 50 lashes for unlicensed vending. I’m not selling it.”

“I didn’t ask you to sell it,” said Nasir, with growing annoyance. The stranger had entirely the wrong attitude. “I ask for but a short conversation. I have power beyond the dreams of the common people. Listen for just one minute. In exchange, I can aid you.”

“I don’t need help from a lunatic.”

“You are, I perceive, alone and far from home.”

“And I will return home without you bothering me.” She turned into a narrow side-street, and stopped. Ahead was a dead end.

“You have nothing to fear in this place. I bring death, but I bring not _your_ death. And, be you wise, you bring not my death. Take your hand off the blade. The djinn see all.”

The armored woman put her gauntlets on her hips, and stood facing him in silence.

“Wiser still would it be to hire a local guide. I present you with a rare bargain. My expertise, for the price of mere words. I could see you safely on your way.”

Her pauldrons clanked against the breastplate as she shrugged her shoulders. “Fine, whatever. But you annoy me much more and I’ll gut you soon as we leave the city. Get me out of here.”

As first impressions went, Nasir felt it had gone fairly well. The Night Quartz was safely in her pack, where it could yet be recovered. He returned to the main street, the woman following.

“What’s you name?” she asked.

“Nasir.”

“Zoe,” she replied, extending an armored hand.

Hesitantly, Nasir reached out for it. How did it go? Ah, yes, “Nice to meet you.”

Zoe unfastened her visor, and with a flick of her neck sent it folding up to reveal her face. Her skin was pale, and her green eyes sparkled like emeralds. A silvery scar crossed her upper lip, which twisted as she smirked at him. “Same to you.” She snapped the visor back down.

Nasir led her through the streets. He headed for the Iron Gate and the coastal road. They walked without talking, but the city was as busy as ever, and the air thrummed with the noise of commerce. Nasir tried to shut it all out. The metallic clang of Zoe’s armor intruded on him, a persistent echo of the hammers that had forged it. Retrieving the Night Quartz would be no easy task.

Zoe’s voice dragged his attention back to his surroundings. “I said, we’re going the wrong way. I thought you were supposed to be a guide.”

Nasir looked around him. Nothing wrong that he could see. “The Iron Gate is near.”

“We’re crossing the desert.”

He stopped, and laughed a hoarse, creaking laugh. “I like you, Zoe. You call me a lunatic, and now… Oh, yes, you will earn your oblivion.”

“It’s fine,” said Zoe. “I already crossed it once. I’ve got one of those water charms, and a salt lick too.”

“You think I talk of the heat? Such trivialities are unworthy of mention. You may survive it, as men have survived for generations, but it is not lack of water that led us to abandon that path. The desert was once a battleground, where great wizards fought, and the residue of their magic remains. There are aberrations there—creatures abhorrent to our kind. I most strongly urge you reconsider.”

“Whatever. You’re not _scared_ are you? That would be a laugh. A priest of death, and scared of getting killed?”

“On the contrary. But there are proper and improper ways to go about it. And I am not a priest of death. I am a priest of the Void. Oblivion. The true Nothingness.”

“You’re a desert guide. Turn around and guide me past the monsters.”

It was unforgivable to speak to a Void Priest that way, but Nasir had studied the art of deception. The arrogant foreigner would not steal his Night Quartz. He would lead her through the desert, not because she wanted him to, but because he was utterly fearless, and because he could defeat any monster. And then, when she least expected it, victory would come as quick as an assassin’s knife. Or at least as quick as a thief’s hand in her pack. Nasir looked at her and smiled his most evil smile. “As you wish.”

* * * * *

Crunch of sand underfoot. Clink of steel against steel. Endless dunes as far as the eye could see. The desert vastness could not be crossed in one day, especially not on foot. As the sun sunk toward the horizon, Nasir shielded his eyes against the glare, and looked for any sign of the ancient tomb.

“You see anything yet?” asked Zoe.

“No. But it cannot be far. We will have shelter before the cold sets in.”

“Can’t you pray to your god or something?”

“Again you misunderstand. The Void is no god. It accepts no prayers, and grants no favors.”

“I thought you said you had power. You mean to say you work sorceries?”

“My power is not so crude.”

“Then who grants it?”

“Nothing.”

“You’re talking in riddles again.”

“Tell me, where does steel come from?”

“The furnaces. They roast ore with charcoal. I don’t know the details.”

“What becomes of the ore?”

“It turns into steel.”

“No. The ore is destroyed. The charcoal is also destroyed. There is no creation without destruction. When you tally it all in the great cosmic ledger, it all adds up to Nothing. The world is an illusion, and we are already dead.”

“So all the moping about in robes and chanting is pointless?”

“You are beginning to understand.”

“There’s no reward for your actions? You get nothing in return?”

“Precisely.”

“But you have power anyway?”

“Correct.”

“Show me.”

“As you wish.”

For a moment, Nasir thought of the Night Quartz. He could claim it necessary for the demonstration, make a run for it, lose her amid the dunes. It was a foolish whim. Zoe was faster than him. She would cut him down before he could reveal the Void. He would bide his time. Another opportunity would arise. For now, he would show her Nothingness, as a kindness. She would see its beauty.

Nasir closed his eyes. He held his hands out before him, cupped as if holding water. Night Quartz was only an imitation Nothingness. The color was right, but it had weight to it. True Nothingness had no weight. Nasir felt its weightlessness, and let the ecstasy of the Void overtake him.

“Well, damn,” said Zoe. “That’s… What _is_ that?”

Nasir opened his eyes. The Nothingness formed a perfect circle in his hands, or a perfect sphere. With no light reflected, both possibilities looked exactly the same. “Touch it,” he said, his voice a harsh whisper.

“What happens if I do?” asked Zoe.

“Death.”

“Go bugger a pig.” Zoe punched him on his shoulder, not hard, but the force of her heavy gauntlet was enough to break his focus. The Nothingness dropped like a stone, plummeting through the sand and boring an endless shaft down to the Underworld. 

Zoe leaped away with cat-like reflexes before Nasir had fully processed what had happened. He stumbled back, sand flowing over his boots, and regained his balance. There was a roar like a distant waterfall as the sand shifted beneath them. The ground trembled, and the desert found its new equilibrium. Nasir knew what it meant.

“We must move on,” said Nasir. He couldn’t see Zoe’s face beneath the visor, but she must have understood. Stealth wouldn’t save them now. Every monster within a day’s walk must have felt it. Their only hope was the shelter of the tomb. It had to be nearby.

The first sign of trouble was the pillar of whirling sand in the distance. It could almost be mistaken for a natural whirlwind were it not for its motion. It drifted smoothly, almost lazily, and then without warning it burst suddenly across the dunes. Sometimes approaching, sometimes receding, but there was no denying the overall pattern. It was getting closer.

“We do not run. Follow me and keep searching for the ruins.”

The ruins were nowhere to be seen. They climbed up another dune. Nasir could hear the roar of wind very close now. He narrowed his eyes against the sand blowing through the air.

The wind stopped.

“Draw your sword!” cried Nasir.

The desert bubbled like a boiling cauldron. Sand heaved and fell, in five craters marking five points of a pentagon around them. From each crater a long figure burst forth, its iridescent green scales shimmering. Snakemen. They pulled themselves from the sand with slender arms. Four of them carried barbed spears, and the last was unarmed but glowing white. Nasir knew which was his. The Nothingness was already forming in his hands.

Zoe screamed an angry war cry, and her sword whipped through the air. It found flesh, slicing through hard scales and biting deep into the first spear-man’s body. It fell, mortally wounded, hissing with rage as blood spurted across the sand.

Nasir fixed his gaze on the sorcerer, which was slithering away from him, its lidless eyes unreadable. It raised its arms above its head and arcs of lightning crackled between its hands. Nasir spread his own arms just in time, expanding the Nothingness into a featureless disc about two feet in diameter. The lightning flashed bright, made contact with the Nothingness, and vanished.

The sorcerer continued to back away, scales pulsing with dazzling radiance. Nasir glanced over his shoulder to see Zoe still fighting. Another Snakeman lay dead on the sand, body split open and guts spilled out. One more weaved back and forth, evading her blade with undulating motion as it tried to strike at the joints between her armor plates.

The remaining spear-wielder lunged toward Nasir. He leaped back, dodging its spear with only inches to spare. Instinctively, he raised his arms to protect himself. He was slow, but the Nothingness was still in his hands, and it touched the shaft of the spear. The spear vanished instantly, annihilated without light or sound. One moment it was there, the next it was gone without a trace. Holding the Nothingness in front of him, Nasir fended off the Snakeman, who saw the danger and whirled back in retreat.

In the distance, the sorcerer reared up, arms raised once more. It turned to Zoe, and with a crack that set Nasir’s ears ringing, lightning flashed through the air to strike her armor. She staggered forward, still gripping her sword, but her guard faltered. Almost too fast for him to see, the Snakeman she was fighting wrapped its tail around her legs and pulled her to the ground. It raised its spear.

Without hesitation, Nasir flung the Nothingness toward it. It tried to dodge, but with its lower body still wrapped around Zoe its mobility was limited. The ball of Nothingness clipped its back and destroyed the Snakeman instantly. With her body no longer supported, Zoe fell hard onto the sand. The Nothingness continued its arc, falling without end, and the desert shifted beneath them once more.

Zoe raised her sword, still alive but her arm unsteady. The Snakeman that Nasir had disarmed was slithering toward her. The sorcerer continued to back away, chanting incomprehensible words with a voice like stone grinding on stone.

Nasir closed his eyes again. He thought of the dying Snakemen, of their organs exposed and glistening, of their life fading as crimson blood poured onto the pale desert sand. He thought of Zoe, and of the Snakeman’s spear, and imagined it piercing her eye socket, driving into her brain, pulling back and shredding gray matter with its barbs. Ah, that would be a wonderful death!

All was death and decay. Nasir could feel the Void upon him. The Nothingness returned, grew in his hands, vast and featureless. He stepped forward. Even sound was fading. With every step he slipped deeper into the Void, his body as cold as the space between the stars. The Nothingness surged forward and consumed all in its path. The sorcerer would know oblivion.

Touch was the first sensation to return. Nasir was trapped, constricted. Not a Snakeman’s grasp though. Too steady for that. Light crept into his peripheral vision, and he realized that he was buried up to his waist in sand. Zoe was saying something too faint to hear.

The light was back. Nasir looked around, and saw three more whirling pillars of sand on the horizon. Zoe was frantically scooping sand away from him. He understood now. He had won the fight, but if they did not move fast the sand would be his grave. Zoe grabbed hold of him, and he struggled to free himself while she pulled. Then, in a shower of sand, he was out.

“Now do we run?” asked Zoe.

“We run.”

Life had returned to his limbs, but their only refuge would be in the shadow of death. If only there was some landmark, some way to find the tomb that Nasir knew was buried beneath the sand. All he could do was trust his intuition and run.

Nasir’s shoes were heavy with sand. He ran, Zoe at his side, climbing dunes and rushing down, barely staying upright on the unstable footing. His heart pounded, his lungs ached. Sweat was dripping down his back. The whirlwinds were close enough now that he could hear them. Then, he crested another dune, and saw what he had been searching for.

Before them were countless pillars of black stone, some intact, some shattered and fallen. Sand piled up around their bases, but in the center of the formation the sand abruptly stopped, as if held back by an invisible wall. Within it was a flat expanse of the same black stone, polished smooth, and a staircase in the center descending into the solid rock.

Nasir charged forward. Zoe was faster, and she arrived at the edge of the sand before he did. She stopped. There was a drop of about six feet to the stone below. Nasir lowered himself over the edge. The sand felt solid, immobilized by ancient magic, and he landed safely on his feet. Zoe followed close behind. They ran for the stairs.

“Here the bones of kings rest undisturbed,” gasped Nasir. “Here is safety.”


	2. Chapter 2

Nasir and Zoe descended into the darkness, step after step, saying nothing, and breathing hard. The stairs stretched before them, hundreds of steps, down and down. Eventually they reached a level corridor. It ended with a slab of stone engraved with writing in an ancient alphabet, barely visible in the last of the indirect light from above. Nasir put his hand on it, feeling the angular shapes of letters long forgotten.

Nasir could feel death here too. He could not read the writing, but the intention was clear enough. The curses he’d seen back at the marketplace were children’s scribbles in comparison. Bound within the stone was such destructive energy that even the Council of Eight would have no hope of resisting. But what was such a threat to a Void Priest? A Void Priest knew the true nature of reality. Death was everything, and everything was death. You could not kill that which did not live. Nasir pulled the slab aside, and it glided away with eerie smoothness in its track.

Of course, Zoe would not have that understanding. For her, there was a simpler belief, without paradox or riddles. “Enter as my guest,” he said. “My power will protect you.” She followed him inside, and judging by the way she failed to explode into a shower of bloody chunks, it seemed she had believed him. Nasir pulled the slab back behind them.

“I can’t see a thing,” said Zoe. “Hold on a minute.”

Nasir knew the place well enough, but out of consideration for his guest he waited while she scrabbled through her pack. An ever-burning torch flared into action and flooded the entrance chamber with flickering white light. Zoe held the torch above her head to avoid dazzling herself.

Nasir passed side chambers, ignoring dark openings into lesser tombs. His goal was straight ahead. Another flight of stairs appeared before them, and they climbed down again, before reaching a second slab of engraved stone. He reached out for it.

All was Death and all was Void and all was Truth. Nasir was blind again. Intense cold seeped into his flesh, colder than any ice. It numbed him so he could not feel it, but he knew the handle was to the side. Movement was ritual. Left, forward, right. He was nothing but an infinitesimal speck of consciousness amid the eternal silence. The slab was moving. That he took on faith.

Something was poking his shoulder. He could hear a voice.

“You okay?” asked Zoe.

“A meaningless question,” he replied.

“You fell down, and the torch went out.”

Nasir stretched a hand out before him. He was lying on the rock, but he felt no pain. In front of him was emptiness. “The door is open,” he said.

“You sure this is a good idea?”

“That question is also meaningless.”

“Let me try the torch again.”

With a roar of energy that was almost deafening after the silence of the Void, Zoe re-lit the ever-burning torch. The tomb shone with magical light. The walls were white marble, seemingly carved from a single piece despite being too big to fit down the corridor. They glowed magically bright in the torchlight. Spread over the stone floor were countless golden coins, sparkling brilliantly before them. They were piled up against the walls, more than any man could hope to carry. The chamber was about 30 feet across, roughly square and with a domed roof, and at the very center a platform of polished black stone rose from the floor. On it was a coffin of clear glass, and within it, a human skeleton.

“Damn,” said Zoe. “I guess today is the day of my retirement.”

“Take what you wish,” said Nasir.

“I’m not that stupid. This has to be a trap.”

“Death is all around you,” said Nasir. It had been a long time since he’d felt so happy.

“What happens if I take some?”

“Try it,” said Nasir, grinning like an idiot.

“How about I slit your throat instead?” asked Zoe cheerfully.

She was smarter than she looked. Nasir shook the sand from his robe and stepped inside. The gold coins clinked beneath his feet. Zoe followed, and sat down in an avalanche of gold.

“This is crazy,” said Zoe. “You could buy a whole city with this.” She pushed the handle of her torch into the mass of coins, then lay back and spread her arms. “I feel like a dragon. It’s not as comfy as I expected. Are you going to close the door?”

“It is not necessary.” And more to the point, it had a high chance of bringing him an undignified death. Nasir sat facing her.

“I guess we’re safe with just the outer door.”

“You guess correctly.”

“I’ve been wearing this armor too long,” said Zoe. She pulled her helmet off and set it down on a pile of gold. Her hair was brown, and cropped very short, in the military style. The light of the ever-burning torch made her skin look even paler than before. It glistened with sweat.

Zoe unfastened the straps of her breastplate, watching Nasir all the while. He stared back. It was strange to see somebody dressed that way, somebody with a soldier’s haircut, somebody who in every way acted the warrior, and yet had a feminine voice, and a pretty face. Even the scar on her lip didn’t detract from it. He turned away to look at the bones of the long-dead king. It was best to focus on what was real.

On the other hand, he knew very little about his companion. It would be wise to keep an eye on somebody who carried such a big sword. Zoe removed the pauldrons from her shoulders, and put them down by her side. Grabbing her breastplate with both hands, she pulled it forward, and removed it too. The back plate came off just as easily. The arming jacket beneath seemed to have an unusually thick layer of padding.

Zoe reached behind her back to unbuckle the jacket. It was then that Nasir realized it had very little padding at all. Zoe pulled the thin wrap of fabric off, and her two enormous breasts bounced free. “That’s better,” she said. “You don’t know how annoying it is to squeeze these into a suit of armor.” She smirked at him, the scar on her lip twisting to the side.

Bare breasts. Nasir tried not to stare. They were bigger than his head. Bigger than any watermelon he’d seen at the marketplace. Pointy pink nipples, broad areolae, all damp with sweat.

Zoe took the flimsy scrap of gray cloth that had been binding them and wrung it out, spilling drops of sweat onto the golden coins. The moisture dripped down into the pile of treasure.

“You know,” said Zoe, “I can slit your throat faster than you can blink.”

A dagger was in her hand. Nasir hadn’t the faintest idea how. He looked down, and saw abs as ripped and muscular as any fighter from the gladiator’s arena. Her arms were a little smaller than theirs, but still impressive for a woman.

Zoe thrust her chest out, and lifted her arms over her head. She leaned back, her huge breasts jiggling hypnotically. Nasir dragged his eyes away, but the surprises didn’t stop there. It seemed the rumors about foreign women were true. Thick hair grew from her armpits, all wet with sweat. She lowered her arms, and Nasir shifted his gaze to her face. She still had that smug smile.

“This pretty much negates your whole philosophy, doesn’t it?” said Zoe.

“Huh?”

“I mean look at you. Gawking like you’ve never seen a pair of breasts before.”

“That’s not true!”

“You’ve got that virgin look about you.”

Lies. Some acquaintances had once bought him a whore for his birthday. “I’m not a virgin.”

“Sure you’re not,” Zoe said sarcastically. “I bet you’ve never even kissed a girl.”

It was surprisingly difficult to lie to somebody who carried such a big sword. Nasir remained silent.

Zoe cupped her hands under her breasts and bounced them up and down, making her nipples trace ellipses in the air. “You talk of death and oblivion and all that, but you’re as horny as the rest of them.” Nasir put his hands on his lap to hide his erection. “Ah, look at that!” said Zoe. “Don’t think I didn’t see. You preach death, but your instinct is to create life. You want to fuck.”

“I do not,” lied Nasir.

“That’s okay,” said Zoe. “I wouldn’t fuck you anyway.”

But Nasir smiled. “You think you can tempt me? Your actions undermine your words. Look at _you_. You cut your hair short like a man. You travel alone, with sword and armor. If you have children, you have rejected all instincts of care. You have abandoned your femininity.”

Zoe chuckled, setting her bare breasts jiggling once more. “I’m still young,” she said. “I’ve got plenty of time to settle down. I don’t fight for some spiritual bullshit. I fight for money.”

“Look around you,” said Nasir. “Here is money. Here is wealth beyond the dreams of emperors, and here are the bones that have no use for it. Death comes for us all.”

“And you still can’t get laid,” Zoe laughed.

“I have sex all the time.”

“No you don’t, virgin.”

“I’m not a virgin!”

“Like anybody would fuck a freak like you. You’ve never even kissed a girl.”

“I have too!”

“You’re a terrible liar. Hey, death-freak, wanna touch my tits?”

As second impressions went, Nasir had to accept that it wasn’t going so well. But then he had a sudden flash of insight. Sexual arousal was not affirmation of life. Only impregnation was. And if Zoe would not have sex with him, it did not matter how she teased. In fact, she was helping him. The end result would be the same as always. His seed would spill unused, to decay as everything decayed. Death always won.

Nasir shuffled forward across the sea of coins. As he approached, he caught a whiff of her body odor. Stale sweat, from far too long without a bath. It wasn’t right. It wasn’t ladylike. Women were supposed to bathe before sexual activity. But his erection stiffened, and he tried not to think about what it meant. She was the pervert, not him. Touching her tits was her idea. Her breasts were soft and heavy in his hands. Her skin was warm. Nasir squeezed, his fingers sinking into soft flesh.

“You like that, death-freak?”

His mind was completely blank. He focused his thoughts, and reminded himself that touching breasts was in fact a celebration of decay. All this soft flesh would rot away like the rest of it.

“Okay, that’s enough,” said Zoe. And then before he really knew what was happening, Nasir was flying through the air. His shoulders slammed into the coins behind him, hard enough for it to hurt. Zoe was straddling him, her armor digging painfully into his hips, and her breasts swung free before him. “Don’t get any smart ideas, virgin. I know how long it takes you to summon that black magic thing.”

Even though she was squashing his penis, Nasir felt some satisfaction in the fact that her armor meant she wouldn’t know how hard he was. He confidently looked her in the eyes. “I’m not a virgin.”

“It doesn’t count if you pay for it,” said Zoe.

The trouble with being pinned on your back was that the hood of your robe fell away from your face. A Void Priest’s face was supposed to be shrouded in shadow. That way you could be mysterious and intimidating without having to worry about acting. But as soon as Zoe said it, Nasir knew that he had failed.

“Oh, so _that’s_ it,” said Zoe. “Nobody wants to fuck you, so you’ve gotta pay for it. I should have known. That means I’m right about you never kissing anybody, doesn’t it?”

“No,” said Nasir.

“Why even bother lying? It’s so obvious. I can easily find the truth.”

“You can’t.”

“Oh, yes, I can. Hold still.” Zoe brought her mouth to his. She roughly thrust her tongue between his lips.

It was all Nasir could do to stop himself laughing. What an idiot! Whores charged double if you wanted to kiss, and she was doing it for free! The comedy of the situation was so absurd that it took a moment for him to process it. He was actually kissing! Or perhaps Zoe was kissing, and he was just letting her do it. Either way, her tongue was in his mouth. It was soft but firm, wet and warm, and it slipped over his own as she probed his mouth. It felt good.

He pushed his own tongue forward. He could feel the hard scar tissue on the inside of her upper lip. Zoe sucked on his tongue, stretching it out like he was a lizard catching an ant. She let him go, then sat up, smiling and laughing.

“You’re a terrible kisser,” she said.

Nasir was too busy watching her breasts bounce to pay much attention.

“Still, I can have some fun with you.”

“Try it,” said Nasir. He couldn’t hide his smirk. No matter what she did to him, all he needed to do was avoid ejaculating inside her. He’d still be celebrating the supremacy of death. Actually, even if he got her pregnant, that would just mean she wouldn’t fit in the armor anymore, and then she’d definitely get killed. The fetus would die too, which would be a definite bonus. Death always won. She really was an idiot.

Zoe kissed him again. This time Nasir moved his tongue with a little more care. There was no need to be hasty. With carefully controlled movement he didn’t even scrape her teeth. Yes, this was better. He put his hands on her back, feeling the warm and sweaty skin. She pulled away from him again and dismounted his body.

Zoe began removing more armor. Nasir sat up to watch. The gauntlets came off, one at a time, and joined the breastplate on the pile of coins. He wasn’t sure where the knife had gone. It was very difficult to keep his eyes off those breasts. With a sudden burst of motion she pounced on him, armored knees plowing through the sea of gold, and her magnificent breasts squashed against his chest.

“It really doesn’t prove anything,” said Nasir. He had to pick his words carefully. This was the kind of conversation where any mistake could have severe consequences. The slightest slip-up and she might realize that he was tricking her. “I’m not going to turn my back on the Void just because you’re rubbing your breasts on me.”

“Oh, really?” Zoe reached down and touched his crotch through the robe. Her fingers found the outline of his erection. “This is telling me a different story.”

“It’s just naturally big,” said Nasir. “You’re not doing anything. If I was actually hard it would be twice as big. Three times as big.”

Zoe pushed him down by the shoulders again. She cupped her breasts. “You think these are three times as big as normal? Or is it four?”

“I’ve seen bigger.”

“Liar.”

Zoe leaned over him, swinging her gigantic tits over his face. Propping herself up on her forearms, she lowered herself down and buried Nasir’s face in her ample cleavage. It was soft, and warm, and sweaty. Nasir could taste salt.

Zoe shifted to the side. A nipple brushed against his lips. “Wanna suck it?” she asked. Nasir wrapped his lips around the nipple. It was easier than kissing, because there were no teeth in the way. He ran his tongue over it, feeling its bumpy texture. The nipple swelled as he licked.

“Ah, the coins are digging into my arms,” said Zoe. “Whoever would’ve thought I’d be annoyed by a thing like that? It’s your fault Nasir. You led us here. That means you have to fix it. Give me your robe.”

“But I’m wearing it.”

“So? It’s plenty warm down here. Take it off.” Her eyes glinted in the magical torchlight.

Nasir wasn’t wearing any underwear beneath it, but he didn’t let that shake his confidence. He made no attempt to hide his cock. Everything was going according to plan, and he was definitely winning. He handed Zoe the robe.

She spread it out over a flat patch of coins, then lay back on it, her breasts flopping to each side of her chest. “Much better,” said Zoe. It was actually worse, because she was getting her sweat all over the expensive fabric, and because he’d have to be the one with coins digging into his arms, but a master of deception like Nasir knew how to keep his mouth shut. Or not exactly shut, but putting his lips around her nipple was close enough.

The bizarre thing was that she seemed to like it. Nasir sucked each nipple in turn, feeling the swollen nub of flesh in his mouth and flicking his tongue across it. She was talking too, some happy feminine nonsense that he ignored. They were in a tomb! There were dead bones only feet away. It was unimaginable that she was saying anything important. But Nasir, expert seducer, didn’t want to ruin his plan, so he refrained from chastising her. That and it was hard to complain while sucking on a tit.

The distractions didn’t stop. Zoe stretched her arms out, and the lewd smell of her sweaty armpits grew more intense. What an unbelievably dirty woman. Nasir moved up to kiss her neck, which was only coincidentally close by. Her armpit hair brushed against his nose as he moved, which was definitely an accident. Zoe was a real pervert, making his hard cock leak pre-cum onto her abs like that.

Nasir rubbed his erection against her muscular abdomen. Only a little bit though. For one thing, Zoe’s leg armor made it dangerous to really go at it. The risk of getting pinched between plates was something he didn’t want to contemplate. And secondly, the power of her huge sweaty tits seemed to be scrambling his brain or something. Ejaculating in her navel was _not_ the plan.

And thirdly, and he realized this only at the last minute, Zoe would obviously notice. She had already noticed, because she reached down and grabbed his cock. She circled her thumb over the tip, rubbing it through the slick pre-cum. “Why don’t you fuck my tits?” she asked.

Nasir shuffled forward, leaning over her torso to slip his cock between her breasts. She squeezed her sweaty flesh around it, and he thrust forward. He pulled back. Wow, it was good. This crude and dirty woman was unexpectedly erotic. He flexed his hips, but somehow didn’t move. What on earth was she doing? It was definitely not part of the plan for her to grab his hips like that and halt his pleasure.

“Wanna fuck them? Wanna cum on me?”

This was presumably a trick question.

“Wanna cum in my mouth?” Zoe leaned forward, and extended her tongue. She ran it up his shaft, licking up the pre-cum, and swallowed. She looked up at him with that infuriatingly smug smile.

Logically, it was impossible to desire anything, because nothing was real. Therefore it was clever deception to claim the opposite. “Yes,” said Nasir.

Zoe’s strong hands pushed him away, and she laughed with such evil intensity that he wondered if she was secretly a Void Priest too. “You pathetic virgin. You really thought I’d let you?”

Undoubtedly another trick question.

“Actually, I’ve got an idea,” said Zoe. “I’ve got a deal for you. It’s a real bargain.”

“Which is?”

“Oh, I have an excellent idea. Help me get the rest of the armor off.”

The leg armor was fairly easy to remove. Nasir unbuckled the leather straps and set it aside with the rest. The chain mail shorts came off easily too. Then the padded cloth. A thin scrap of cotton was all that covered her pussy. Barely covered it. It was soaked through with sweat and almost transparent. Pubic hair peeked out from the sides.

Obviously the underwear counted as armor too. Nasir hooked his fingers around the flimsy waistband and pulled. The cloth slipped down her powerful thighs, slipped all the way down her legs, past her bare feet, all the way off. He dropped it with the rest of the armor. Zoe spread her legs. Presumably all that moisture was sweat.

“Lick it,” said Zoe.

Nasir stared, transfixed.

“What’s wrong, virgin?”

It retrospect, it was obvious that somebody who didn’t even shave her armpits wouldn’t shave her pubes. And the smell, even at this distance, was undeniable proof of her degeneracy. What kind of disgusting pervert would ask him to do _that_? Every reasonable person would refuse, which meant he had to be a genius master of deception to start licking right away. His throbbing erection was just a coincidence.

The smell was even stronger with his nose buried in her sweaty bush. Nasir ran his tongue over Zoe’s wet pussy lips, slurping up the salty fluids. Maybe it wasn’t all sweat. He pushed the tip of his tongue into her opening, tasting and swallowing sticky juices that, against all odds, had to be evidence of her arousal. Could girls even do that voluntarily? Nasir had the uncomfortable feeling that he was somehow being outplayed. He pushed the thought aside, and continued licking.

“Nasir,” her mocking voice called down, “I know you’ve never done this before, but that’s no excuse.”

How did she know? Female intuition was terrifying. Nasir stopped, and looked up, gazing at that hatefully beautiful smirk of hers. One hand held his head, while the other pointed to the nub of flesh at the top of her pussy.

“This,” said Zoe, “is the clitoris. And from now on, you don’t worship the Void. You worship _this_. You’re going to lick it, and you’re going to keep licking until I tell you to stop. You do a good job, and maybe I’ll reward you.”

Licking Zoe’s clitoris was easier than licking her nipples. It was smaller, and all the juices oozing from her vagina lubricated his tongue. Nasir closed his eyes, but the Void did not descend on him. The torch burned dim, and Zoe breathed softly, but his remaining senses burned with electrifying intensity.

Had she actually told the truth? Nasir’s tongue flicked over Zoe’s clit, and his mind drifted to unfamiliar territory. Lick, lick, lick, Movement was ritual. This was not the Void, so from whence came the feeling of power? The space between the stars glowed with rainbow colors.

Zoe’s hand was heavy on Nasir’s head. Sound had joined the confusion of senses; breathing, gasping, moaning. His Void Priest’s robe was beneath him, and the robe was soaked, and the robe was parsecs away. Movement was ritual, licking beyond time, tongue on clit. In the great cosmic ledger, it all added up to this.

“Aaaah!” Zoe’s voice broke through Nasir’s spiritual trance. “Oh, fuck, yes!” He was in the tomb again, and _of course_ Zoe was saying nothing of importance. He ignored her mindless babbling, locked firmly in position between her legs, and continued licking until at last a final wave of slick vaginal fluids gushed over his chin and she pushed him away.

The only sound was breathing.

“You know what the biggest tragedy in the world is?” asked Zoe.

Nasir stared at the featureless ceiling. That was an easy question. “The fact that we exist at all.”

“You’re a moron,” said Zoe.

The smell of her pussy was still clinging to his face, which was making it hard for him to think. It was best to say nothing. That way he couldn’t possibly say anything stupid.

“I’ll tell you what it is,” said Zoe. “The biggest tragedy is that somebody with so much natural talent is single.”

Was that a compliment or an insult?

“It’s easily fixed, though,” said Zoe. The jangle of coins startled him as she suddenly sat upright. She grabbed him and kissed him on the lips. “You are now my boyfriend. That means you lick my pussy whenever I tell you to.”

“Huh?”

“Oh, relax, Nasir. It’s not so bad. Here, I’ll give you your reward.”

There was another avalanche of gold, and then Zoe was sprawled before him. She opened her mouth, and lowered her head, and wrapped her lips around his cock. Her soft, wet tongue slipped over the head, swirling carefully around it. Pre-cum mixed with saliva as she slurped on his cock.

Zoe pulled away. “Don’t you cum just yet,” she said, and jiggled her breasts. “I’m proud of these, you know. It’s a pain getting them into the armor, but you have to admit that not many women have breasts this big. Seeing as you’re my boyfriend now, you’d better fuck them.”

She dropped down, and pressed her breasts around his cock. Nasir thrust forward, letting sweat and spit and pre-cum blend into a slippery mess.

“Hold it,” said Zoe. “It’s more comfortable if I’m on my back.”

And then they were back in the old position, Nasir straddling Zoe’s torso, leaning forward to pump his cock between her tits. She pressed her breasts together, and the soft flesh squeezed around him, warm and sweaty. The tip of his cock just barely peeked out at the end of every stroke.

Nasir fucked her tits faster, his abs tensing and his cock twitching between the mounds of slippery flesh. The smell of her sweaty body only added to the intensity of the stimulation. So he was her boyfriend now? That meant she was his girlfriend. He was an absolute genius. But she still had a sword, and she could still theoretically change her mind, so Nasir used his superior willpower to stifle his gloating laughter to nothing but a quiet chuckle.

“What’s so funny?” asked Zoe.

 _Definitely_ an idiot expecting him to answer at a time like this. It took all Nasir’s coordination to keep his cock pumping back and forth. He took a deep breath, and clenched his teeth, and gave one final hard thrust forward. Milky white semen blasted from his cock, splattering over Zoe’s neck and face. It was almost shocking how much of it there was.

“Nasir, you asshole! You jizzed in my eye!”

Nasir failed to see how that was his problem.

Zoe glared at him, blinking as cum dripped down her face. Her evil smirk was back, and she pushed him away. Nasir began to feel worried. She wasn’t holding a weapon though. She was, however, picking up his robe. She found the emblem. The Empty Eye. The most holy symbol of the Void Priest. The sign that made everybody fear and respect him. Zoe scrunched it up, and used it to wipe her face.

“No!” he protested.

“Bwaa-ha-ha!”

As much as he hated to admit it to himself, Nasir had to acknowledge that Zoe did the evil laughter better.

“How long do we have to stay here?” asked Zoe.

“Until morning,” said Nasir. “Aberrations can’t survive for long in the Overworld. Give them another ten hours or so and they’ll have to retreat back home.”

“That’s good,” said Zoe. “You’ve got plenty of time.”

“For what?”

“Playing board games,” said Zoe sarcastically. “No, you idiot, for making me cum.” She thrust her tongue into his mouth.

Seeing as the world was just an illusion, Nasir decided that there wasn’t anything wrong with having a perverted foreign woman for a girlfriend. This was especially true when she had massive tits. He massaged them while they kissed.

A while later, Zoe pulled away. “You’re going to escort me all the way back home. It shouldn’t take more than a year.”

The whole Night Quartz thing was an illusion too, which meant it could be safely ignored. This was especially true when the High Priests would be thousands of miles away and in no position to retrieve their money.

“Get off me,” said Zoe. She spread her legs again, and stuck out her tongue. “You know what to do.”

Nasir lowered himself back down to her crotch. He began licking, and an overwhelming feeling of smugness came over him. Who was the greatest seducer in the world? Why, it was Nasir, the great and fearsome Void Priest. He really was the best. His tongue slipped over Zoe’s clit, and he didn’t laugh even a little.

All in all, it had been a most successful mission.

**Author's Note:**

> Any feedback appreciated.


End file.
